Zeuge der Anklage
by BSG-Trovia
Summary: Vor der Verhandlung trifft sich Romo Lampkin mit Felix Gaeta. Übersetzung. Massive Spoiler bis 3x20: "Am Scheideweg / Crossroads". Felix Gaeta, Romo Lampkin, Gaius Baltar. Erwähnungen von Baltar/Gaeta.


„Zeuge der Anklage" ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfic „Hostile Witness" von millari; ihr könnt den Link zum Original in meinem Profil finden. Millari ist Gaeta/Baltar-Shipper (fühlt euch gewarnt), schreibt aber auch andere Pairings. Sie ist eine der vielen großartigen Autorinnen des englischsprachigen Gaeta-Fandoms. Falls ihr gut genug Englisch könnt, kann ich euch ihre restlichen Geschichten alle empfehlen.

Ich habe mit allen Autorinnen, deren Geschichten ich übersetze, via Livejournal Kontakt; wenn ihr ein Review schreibt (was uns natürlich sehr freuen würde), dann kommt es auch daheim an. :-)

* * *

**Zeuge der Anklage**

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, was Sie von mir wollen", sagt Gaeta kurzangebunden und defensiv. „Was soll ich überhaupt hier?"

Auf dem Stuhl daneben lehnt Romo Lampkin sich zurück und betrachtet den Lieutenant durch die schmalen Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille. Sie sind gerade breit genug, dass Gaeta den Blick bemerken, aber nicht erwidern kann. Absichtlich hat Romo ein Treffen spät am Abend angefordert, damit der Lieutenant von keiner seiner zahlreichen Pflichten weggerufen werden kann. Außerdem hat er in der Hoffnung, den Mann in Zivil zu erwischen, bis zur letzten Minute damit gewartet - erfolglos. Aber dafür sind die Präsidentin, der Admiral und ihr ganzer Klüngel nicht hier, was Romo als kleinen Sieg verbucht, auch wenn das Interview in seinem eigenen Quartier stattfindet - das garantiert abgehört wird.

Interessant ist jedoch, dass die Anklage ihm ein Treffen unter vier Augen gestattet hat, obwohl Gaeta auf der Zeugenliste ganz unten steht -- die Anklage betrachtet seine Aussage als essentiell.

Wenn es nach Romo geht, wird das in einer Stunde nicht mehr der Fall sein.

Lt. Gaetas Dienstakte ist öffentliches Eigentum, und Romo hat sogar eine Kopie des Dokumentationsfilms aufgetrieben, den diese zylonische Spionin zwei Jahre zuvor gedreht hat. Zwar ist der junge Offizier darin nur etwa eine Minute lang zu sehen, aber da er darin sturzbetrunken war, ist es eine ungewöhnlich vielsagende Minute. So oder so hat Romo einen Eindruck von Mr. Gaeta erhalten, doch seinem Geschmack nach verbleiben noch zu viele offene Fragen -- Gaetas Entscheidungen, seine Motive... all diese Puzzleteile fehlen noch.

Und wenn ein Anwalt eins hasst, sind es fehlende Puzzleteile; es sei denn, er hat sie selbst gestohlen.

Mit einem Mal fragt Romo sich, was er Gaeta heute stehlen wird. Er liebt diesen Moment der Erwartung vor der Tat -- wenn er sein Opfer durch getönte Sonnenbrillengläser mustert und nach einem kleinen Stückchen Gold Ausschau hält. Eine kleine, unscheinbare Information kann bereits alles sein, was er über einen Menschen wissen muss, um einen Fall zu gewinnen.

Die Stille hält an; Romo wartet darauf, dass sie dem Lieutenant zu unbehaglich wird.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht bei Dr. Baltars Verteidigung helfen", sagt Gaeta schließlich unentschlossen, und Romo horcht auf, denn nichtsdestotrotz schwingt in seinem Ton nicht das geringste bisschen Bedauern mit. Gaeta hat einst mit einem Stift auf Baltar eingestochen, und doch benutzt er noch den Ehrentitel. Interessant.

„Ich war heute auch schon bei der Zylonin." Romo lässt die Bemerkung ganz beiläufig fallen.

„Na und?"

Aber Romo entgeht nicht, wie Gaetas Finger bei der Erwähnung der Sechs nervös auf der Tischplatte zucken. Entweder hat der Lieutenant Angst vor ihr oder vor etwas, das sie ausplaudern könnte.

Vielleicht kann er seinen Hebel ja hier ansetzen.

„Sie waren ja während der Besetzung auch auf New Caprica", fährt Romo brüsk fort. „Sie haben meinen Klienten und die Sechs miteinander gesehen. Wie würden Sie ihre Beziehung beschreiben?"

Gaeta sieht scharf zu ihm auf. „Gestört, wenn Sie mich fragen." Er versteift den Unterkiefer.

Romos Sonnenbrille verbirgt das hochinteressierte Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Wie das?"

„Dr. Baltar ist ein Egoist", erwidert Gaeta, als erkläre das alles.

Schweigend wartet Romo ab.

Widerwillig fügt der Lieutenant hinzu: „Sie haben oft gestritten."

„Oh? Worüber?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Sie haben sich nicht die Mühe gemacht mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten."

Eine Spur von Bitterkeit schwingt in den Worten mit. Romo denkt einen Moment lang nach.

„Sie sind enttäuscht", stellt er dann in den Raum; Gaeta sagt nichts, sieht ihn nicht an, und Romo sieht seine Chance gekommen. „Sie ist sehr wütend, müssen Sie wissen", fügt er verschwörerisch hinzu.

„Ist sie das", erwidert Gaeta flach, aber der desinteressierte Tonfall kann nicht verbergen, dass er sich ärgert, weil er gefragt hat. Als sei es ein Zeichen von Schwäche.

„Oh ja. Die Zylonin hat sich viel von ihm versprochen, als sie nach New Caprica kam, aber ihre Hoffnungen sind natürlich nicht aufgegangen, und sie ist sehr enttäuscht."

„Faszinierend." Gaeta versucht sichtlich, seine Anspannung mit Sarkasmus zu verdecken. „Mir wurde gesagt, Sie seien wegen meiner Aussage hier."

Romo lächelt. „Aber natürlich." Man kann es ja zumindest mal behaupten. „Warum fangen wir nicht von vorne an. Wieso wurden Sie Baltars Stabschef?"

„Weil er mir die Stelle anbot."

Romo verkneift sich ein Schnauben. „Ja, natürlich. Aber wieso?"

„Vielleicht sollten Sie das ihn fragen."

„Habe ich bereits", lügt er frei heraus.

Ein Blinzeln verrät, dass er Gaeta geködert hat - die Versuchung nachzufragen ist zu groß. „Na, und was hat _er_ gesagt?" Die Finger des Lieutenants spreizen sich, bis seine Hand flach auf dem Tisch liegt - ein Bild der Anspannung.

Romo zögerte gerade lange genug, um keinen allzu theatralischen Eindruck zu wecken. „Merkwürdigerweise hat er sich geweigert, über Sie zu sprechen. Er empfahl mir den Mund zu halten, sobald ich Sie erwähnte."

Gaetas Hände ziehen sich einen Tick zu überhastet in seinen Schoß zurück und bleiben dort unbehaglich liegen. Der Lieutenant verweigert sich einer Antwort, und als Romo diese Hände mustert, kommt ihm eine neue Idee.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an Ihre erste Reaktion auf das Jobangebot?" Eine unlesbare Emotion blitzt in Gaetas Miene auf, und Romo ahnt, dass gerade ein fehlendes Puzzleteil am Horizont erscheint. „Erinnern Sie sich daran, wie Sie sich fühlten?"

Das Schulterzucken wirkt gekünstelt. „Nicht wirklich." Romo ist sich bereits sicher, dass er auf der richtigen Spur ist, als Gaeta hinzufügt: „Nicht mehr."

„Es muss schwer gewesen sein das Militär zu verlassen."

„Ich habe sorgfältig darüber nachgedacht." Selbst das ist in Gaetas Augen ein Zugeständnis, denn einen Moment lang gleitet ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln über seine Stirn.

„Bei allem Respekt", fragt er gereizt. „Was hat das mit der Verhandlung zu tun?"

Romo wirft ihm ein saloppes Lächeln zu und mustert ihn nahezu anzüglich. „Entschuldigung, ich lasse mich zu leicht von meiner Faszination für die menschliche Psyche ablenken", erwidert er glatt. „Fluch und Segen meines Berufs." Er beugt sich vor und klopft Gaeta kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter; der Mann zuckt spürbar zurück.

Also ein Einzelgänger. Ein weiteres Puzzleteil, das seinen Platz noch nicht gefunden hat.

„Nein, Sie haben recht", fährt er fort. „Kehren wir zum Thema zurück." Er hat jetzt einen Plan, und er spricht schneller - er hat nicht vor, dem Lieutenant wirklich entgegenzukommen. „Warum haben Sie das Angebot meines Klienten akzeptiert?"

„Weil ich etwas Neues machen wollte", erwidert Gaeta prompt. „Ich wollte wieder an die frische Luft und ich... ich habe mich geehrt gefühlt mit einer so wichtigen Aufgabe betraut worden zu sein."

Der Flair der einstudierten Zeugenaussage umspielt die Worte. Später wird Romo darüber nachdenken müssen, was ihm das über die Pläne der Anklage verraten könnte. „Wie hat Ihnen die Arbeit gefallen?"

Gaeta zögert. „Am Anfang?"

„Am Anfang." Romo nickt.

„Am Anfang war es aufregend. Von Grund auf eine neue Gesellschaft aufbauen... Es gab viel zu tun, aber es gab auch Raum für Kreativität."

„War mein Klient an diesen kreativen Entscheidungen beteiligt?"

„War er." Gaetas Stimme wird weicher. „Am Anfang."

„Wann hat sich das geändert?"

Gaeta denkt einen Moment lang nach. „Nach ein paar Monaten, als wir die ersten Probleme bekamen -- wir konnten ein paar Pläne nicht umsetzen, und die jeweiligen Parteien haben sich gestritten." Sein Ton verhärtet sich wieder. „Er hat das Interesse verloren."

„Das muss sehr frustrierend gewesen sein."

Gaeta verweigert sich einer Antwort.

„Ich habe gehört, die praktischen Details lagen in ihrer Hand. Mir wurde sogar gesagt, wenn man Resultate wollte, musste man zu Felix Gaeta gehen."

Ein Hauch verlegener Röte schleicht sich auf die Wangen des Lieutenants, aber er widerspricht nicht.

„Das muss eine große Bürde gewesen sein."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich meine, alles am Laufen zu halten, obwohl Sie sich nicht mehr auf Baltar verlassen konnten."

Gaeta stockt. Mit einem schrägen Seitenblick in Romos Richtung presst er die Lippen aufeinander. „Manchmal war es schwierig."

„Und dann kamen die Zylonen", fährt Romo fort. „Warum haben Sie Ihren Posten nicht aufgegeben?"

Gaeta versteift sich -- genau die Reaktion, auf die Romo spekuliert hat.

„Ich dachte, dass es wichtig sei meinen Job zu behalten, damit ich von innen helfen kann. Ich hatte Zugang zu internen Informationen."

„Ach richtig, davon habe ich gehört."

„Ach ja?"

Romo nickt bekräftigend. „In der Flotte wird gemunkelt, dass von Ihnen die Funkfrequenzen kamen, mit deren Hilfe die Galactica kontaktiert wurde."

Gatea entspannt sich sichtlich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass das allgemein bekannt ist."

„Ach, es wird nun mal getratscht." Romo hält inne. „Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Welche?"

„Warum haben Sie Ihren Posten nicht aufgegeben?"

„Ich dachte, das hätte ich Ihnen gerade erklärt."

„Sie haben mir erklärt, warum es wichtig war, ihn nicht aufzugeben. Aber was hat sie motiviert? Sie befanden sich in großer Gefahr. Was hat Ihnen den Mut gegeben?"

Gaeta senkt den Blick. „Mit Mut hatte das nichts zu tun."

Romo lässt nicht locker. „Sie halten sich nicht für mutig?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht." Sein Blick klebt jetzt an den Händen in seinem Schoß.

„Was war es dann? Warum sind Sie nicht einfach gegangen?"

Gaeta klingt, als sei er in Gedanken an einem völlig anderen Ort. „Alle möglichen Leute haben mich gebeten, ihnen zu helfen. Wenn ich nicht geblieben wäre, hätte ihnen ja nicht mal jemand zugehört. Ich musste einfach irgendwie helfen."

„Das ist alles?"

Misstrauisch runzelt der Lieutenant die Stirn, sieht jetzt auch auf. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich will wissen, was für andere Gründe Sie sonst noch hatten."

Das Misstrauen schwingt in Feindseligkeit um. „Ist das eine Unterstellung?"

Die blitzartige Veränderung ist bemerkenswert, und Romo entscheidet sich sofort zu einem Schuss ins Blaue.

„Sie wollten ihn nicht verlassen, oder nicht?" Er versucht es absichtlich doppeldeutig zu formulieren.

„Was?" Gaeta schreckt schockiert auf, und als er es mit Verachtung zu übertünchen versucht, ist es schon zu spät. Romo hat es schon gesehen -- er hat sich ein Puzzleteil gestohlen und ärgert sich, weil er es nicht kommen sehen hat. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hat sich die sorgfältige Selbstkontrolle des Offiziers aufgelöst und Romo hat einen Blick auf den wahren Felix Gaeta erhascht: Verbitterung und Enttäuschung an der Oberfläche und gleich darunter erbitterte Einsamkeit.

Und Romo weiß plötzlich genau, welche Fragen er stellen muss.

„Sie waren Freunde, nicht wahr? Sie waren Kollegen und haben Ihre Freizeit miteinander verbracht."

Zögern. „Wir waren Kollegen."

„Sie haben an einem Zylonendetektor gearbeitet, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Was für eine fürchterliche Ironie."

„Was?"

„Nun ja." Romo zuckt mit den Schultern, als sei ihm der Gedanke einfach so in den Sinn gekommen. „Sie haben zusammen Zylonen aufgespürt, und dann hat Ihr Partner Sie mit einer Zylonin betrogen."

Diesmal sieht Gaeta zu schnell weg als dass Romo seine Miene entziffern kann -- Verletztheit? Verlegenheit? Der Lieutenant muss sich jedenfalls sichtlich zusammenreißen, bevor ihm eine Antwort gelingt. Er sieht Romo nur flüchtig an.

„Ich schätze, so könnte man es formulieren", presst er widerwillig heraus, und Romo setzt alles auf eine Karte.

„Warum haben Sie ihn angegriffen?"

Der abrupte Themenwechsel lässt den Offizier erblassen. Sichtlich ringt er um Fassung.

„Ich glaube, ich muss das nicht beantworten."

Romo lächelt sanft. „Müssen Sie nicht. Ich kann die Frage auch einfach im Verhandlungssaal wiederholen und den Richter entscheiden lassen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist?"

Gaeta befeuchtet sich die Lippen. „Nein."

Bereits zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall ist die schlechte Kopie eines Überwachungsvideos in der Flotte aufgetaucht. Als Romo sie zu sehen bekam, war sie bereits mehrfach abkopiert worden, das Bild völlig verpixelt. Und doch war die Körpersprache Gaetas eindeutig - und mehr als verblüffend - gewesen, insbesondere nach seinem Angriff: der halbbewusstlose Wissenschaftler hing in seinem Arm, und Gaeta hielt die Marines mit der erhobenen Tatwaffe in Schach. Es wirkte beinahe, als presse Gaeta Baltar an sich, und einmal verlagerte er gar das Gewicht, als sorge er sich um die Bequemlichkeit seines Opfers.

Romo weiß jetzt genau, was er Gaeta stehlen wird.

„Hervorragend." Romo lehnt sich vor und schiebt sich die Sonnenbrille höher auf die Nase, bis seine Augen nicht mehr sichtbar sind. Er weiß nicht einmal, was die Geste vermitteln soll, aber hoffentlich wird sie Gaeta noch weiter verunsichern. „Raus damit. Warum haben Sie es getan? Warum haben Sie versucht ihn umzubringen? Gaius weiß es jedenfalls nicht." Absichtlich benutzt er Baltars Vornamen.

Ganz wie erhofft blitzt Verwirrung in Gaetas Gesicht auf, bevor seine Miene sich verdüstert. „Oh, er weiß es ganz genau."

„Warum will er es mir dann nicht sagen?" drängt er ihn weiter. „Versucht er sie zu beschützen?"

Gaetas einzige Antwort ist ein angewidertes, zutiefst verbittertes Schnauben, und Romo fällt überrascht in seinen Stuhl zurück. Der Lieutenant weiß es noch nicht, aber er mag die Verhandlung gerade für sich entschieden haben. Dieses Interview ist jedenfalls vorbei, denn Romos Puzzle ist fertig. Er hat jetzt einen ganz klaren Eindruck davon, was Gaeta in der Verhandlung machen könnte - wozu er bereit ist - und Romo bezweifelt, dass er ihn aufhalten kann.

Genau genommen hat er nur eine Wahl, denn Romo weiß, was er Felix Gaeta stehlen muss. Noch hat er es nicht gesehen, aber der Lieutenant trägt es mit Sicherheit bei sich. Er ist sich sicher, dass Gaeta es überallhin mitnimmt, was auch immer es ist. Als Erinnerung - als Talisman.

Damit er niemals vergisst, dass er Gaius Baltar hasst.

**Fin.**


End file.
